Disposable foot coverings have been in use in healthcare settings since 1950. The intent of such coverings was to provide a means of holding a non conductive strip to the shoe of healthcare workers to protect the worker from electric sparks produced by friction on the asphalt flooring in surgeries. These sparks caused high risk of fire and explosions of gases used in surgery. Non woven fiberous paper type material in the shape of a shoe cover, provided the way for the non conductive strip to hold to the shoe. These covers as cheap, one time use, protection were very porous to liquids and the fluids splashed or spattered about in healthcare procedures. These covers gave the impression of keeping the shoes clean, a secondary benefit of the cover. These covers did not protect the skin of the foot, ankle or leg from contact with potentially infectious fluids. In 1950, the asphalt flooring in surgeries was discontinued. Disposable shoe covers of the non woven paper construction, continued to be used by healthcare workers and technicians until the FINAL RULE: Blood Borne Pathogen regulation by the federal government came into effect on Dec. 6, 1991. At that time, the reason for the shoe cover changed from the protection of the shoe, to the protection of the skin of the health care worker. The nonwoven paper type cover did not prevent the soak through of splashed blood or body fluids on to the shoe. There was no protection for the skin of the foot, ankle, or leg as the paper covered only the shoe. Access to covers which did protect the skin have became an imperative.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,564, Joan P. Sorce, teaches of outdoor, cold weather protective cover for the foot, which does extend over the ankle and the lower leg. Disadvantages here is that it is for outdoor use, soley and is not disposable for one time use; it does not offer any means of removal which keeps the hands from contamination with the soiling on the outside of the cover.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 337,420; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,215, Robert T. Bayer, both teach of a disposable shoe cover for use in healthcare. Disadvantages here is that the skin is not protected with either of these covers. Neither model can be removed without soiling the hands by the touching contamination on the outside of the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,895, Francois Filliers, of Quebec Canada, teaches of a spat type cover for the upper part of the shoe only, leaving the sole of the shoe vulnerable to contamination and soiling. This model does open at the back however extends the opening through to the sole of the shoe at the heel making seepage possible onto the shoe and thus to the skin of the user. Although there is a similar method of removal by opening the unsealed back seam of Villier's gaiter, there is the risk of contamination to the inside of the cover from the unsecured portions of the cover around the edge of the sole of the shoe of the wearer. This risk extends to the risk of skin contamination of the ankle, and lower leg as well as the foot. This model also precludes the necessity of having a special shoe with the attachments for the upper portion suggested by the inventor. This is a needless cost in healthcare. The release of the cover by Villier is similar to the invention of this application, however, the release poses risk of hand contamination.
It is the principle object of the present invention to provide a disposable, one time use, protective cover for the skin of the foot, ankle, and lower leg, from knee to foot, shaped as a boot, which goes easily over the entire shoe of healthcare workers.
It is a further object of this present invention to provide a disposable, one time use, protective cover for the skin of the foot, ankle and lower leg from knee to foot, shaped as a boot, going over the entire shoe constructed of a material which is fluid resistant, fluid proof, and impermeable to liquid soak through.
It is another object of this invention to provide a disposable, one time use, protective cover for the skin of the foot, ankle, and lower leg from knee to foot, shaped as a boot, going over the entire shoe which can be removed without soiling the hands of the wearer.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a disposable, one time use, protective cover for the skin of the foot, ankle and lower leg from the knee to the foot, shaped as a boot, going over the entire shoe, which has the feature of adjustability for comfort for the user.
Another object of this invention is to provide ventilation for relief of heat generating material which is fluid resistant, fluid proof, and impermeable to fluid soak through.
Another object of this invention is to provide a disposable, one time use, protective cover for the skin of the foot, ankle, and lower leg, from knee to foot, shaped as a boot, going over the shoe which is of a simple design to make and manufacture of the least cost possible.
The present invention, called THE HASTY BOOT is recognized to be subject to many changes and modifications, without departing from the spirit or essential characteristics of the present invention, as set forth in the appended claim.